


Слишком

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Danero week 2020 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daneroweek2020, Demons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Danero week 2020: Дом | защита | сила— А где?.. — спрашивает Неро, и Данте снова рвет тоской сердце.— Он решил остаться там.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Danero week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588099
Kudos: 12
Collections: DaNero Week 2020





	Слишком

**Author's Note:**

> Pyrokinesis feat. STED.D - Сага о маяках и скалах

Неро обнимает Данте, и тот чувствует себя дома. Он утыкается носом ему в висок, и короткие волосы щекочут ноздри, и Данте закрывает глаза, растворяясь в ощущении покоя. Неро теплый, руки у него сильные, держат крепко, и Данте позволяет себе расслабиться.

Неро зарывается ладонью в его волосы, ерошит ласково, и Данте так явственно ощущает, как сильно он повзрослел.

— Я скучал, — выдыхает Неро негромко, и Данте вымученно улыбается. Неро кладет вторую ладонь ему между лопаток и давит, и от каждого его действия веет такой уверенностью и спокойствием, что это… странно. Очень непривычно, потому что Данте привык к его импульсивности, резкости и раздражительности, он всегда так легко взрывался и так же легко гас.

— Я тоже скучал, — отвечает Данте негромко.

Он обнимает Неро немного крепче, касается губами его виска и глубоко вдыхает. Родная кровь ощущается так близко, что внутри сжимает почти тревожно, и Данте хочется схватиться крепче.

Он так бесконечно устал. Ад остался позади, и Данте нужен был отдых. Много отдыха, много пиццы и много алкоголя. Его до сих пор воротит от воспоминаний и ему очень хочется… чтобы кто-то снова создал для него зону комфорта.

Неро раскрывает крылья и кладет огромные когтистые ладони Данте на спину, обхватывая крепко, и тот громко вздыхает, роняя голову на его плечо. Медленно его отпускает напряжение, которое держало его в тисках все это долгое-долгое время. Сколько он вообще провел в аду?

— А где?.. — спрашивает Неро, и Данте снова рвет тоской сердце.

— Он решил остаться там.

Неро больше ничего не спрашивает. Но Данте чувствует, как сразу же все внутри у Неро вздрагивает и обрывается. Данте понимает. Он чувствовал себя также. До сих пор чувствует, и ему горько, что все закончилось так, его жжет изнутри, рвет, но он слишком устал, чтобы скорбеть по брату — уже который раз в своей жизни. Слишком много для него одного.

Но это же Вергилий — упрямый, упертый, огромный монолит изо льда, в котором даже не оставить крошечной трещины.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Данте хмыкает устало и кивает.

— Надо, — соглашается он, чувствуя себя разбитым, и у него слишком много мыслей в голове, а Данте терпеть не может, когда так.

— Я буду тут, — обещает Неро, выпуская его из рук и опуская крылья, и Данте сразу же становится пусто.

Данте чувствует себя сломанным. Перемолотым в труху. У него внутри ничего не осталось, только пустошь, выжженная и черная, и ему бесконечно плохо — снова, как лет десять назад, как после Нело Анжело, когда он был уверен, что проебался окончательно.

Как оказалось, нет, проебал он все гораздо раньше: Вергилий, стоя перед порталом, посмотрел на него, внимательно и холодно, и сказал: «Я остаюсь», и только тогда Данте понял, что брата он потерял в том пожаре, что мертв он был уже очень и очень давно. И все его мучения и самобичевания — зря, но только от них не выходит отказаться.

Неро — его единственный маяк, который еще светит — может быть хоть сто раз чутким и желающим помочь, но собрать осколки, дробленые в стеклянную крошку, даже ему не под силу.

Слишком много для него одного.


End file.
